Harvest Moon Soap Opera!
by GreekFire
Summary: This is a soap opera/comedy!Taro suddenly disappears, thought to be murdered, someone is stealing Dennys blood and Patricia me is cheating on Elliot!The island is in turmoil! What will happen next?Read this to find out!*Rated T to be safe*Emmett6696 too.


**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters and plot lines or anything else. If we did, it would be a lot more violent. Emmett6696 really doesn't own the game cartridge either. She just plays with KatieCats111's game when she comes over. Emmet6696 does know enough about this game to be writing fanfics about it. KatieCat111 is a bit obsessive… This game is called Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness.**

**Harvest Moon Soap Opera!!!!!!!**

It was a beautiful day on Sunny Island when out of the blue Felicia came running down the cobblestone road.

"Help, help! Taro is missing. I saw some blood on the floor, so I think that he was murdered!"

"What?! Who would kill Taro?!!!! He would defend himself by boring them to death by telling them how to use the phone!" Patricia shouted. Elliot, her husband came racing out of the house, all afraid.

"What, Ma?! Gramps has been killed?!" he cried. Lily tottered out of the house asking why Papa ran away with the milk bottle. **(A/N: I/we are Patricia and our daughter is Lily in the game. No we are not lessies.)** Then she had to ponder why Papa was crying and Mama was panicking and shouting things like Eh?!

It was a little while later and the town was gathered for a meeting. They had town meetings about murders because the town was so small…

"Everyone, one and all! A murder has been committed!" Gannon shouted.

Chaos erupted in the tiny clearing that the town was gathered in. Every one was shouting at once.

"What happened, my devote followers?" The Harvest Goddess shouted.

"Who…………Died………….?" Wada, one of the forest natives said.

"So someone was murdered, huh? I don't care as long as I am safe. Time to buy the guard dogs," Regis, the town snob/vampire drawled.

"Ahhhhh, y'all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Mirabelle, the animal shop owner.

Julia said nothing, attempting to remain inconspicuous. She tried to appear in a state of shock.

"Nathan, oh whatever shall we do!?!??!" Alisa, a devout follower of the worship of the Harvest Goddess, who also had a large crush on Nathan, asked.

"I don't know! I specialize in funerals, not the murders!" Nathan yelled.

"Daddy! I'm scared!" Eliza, Gannon's daughter shouted.

"Are you sure it's not a shock induced coma? I want to do an autopsy!!" Said in his proper British accent.

"Do I care?" asked the Witch Princess, Victoria.

Sabrina, a frightened and weak girl married to Vaughn, fainted.

"OMG!!! This is a wonderful song in the making," Lanna, the pop star wanna be of the village shrieked in delight.

"Can I have the inheritance now?" Natalie, Elliot's sister, and Pierre's wife, asked. She never really liked her grandfather.

"Taro was a ranch king!! This is a loss to the science of ranching!" Mark, who has dreams of ranching, yelled. Obviously he has problems.

"Sacré bleu! How could such a travest- wait, who was killed?" Pierre asked in his French accent.

"Who dead?" Shea, another native asked.

"Yow!" Denny, a simple fishermen, said.

"Is the killer still on the loose? Did he steal any milk?" Vaughn, a mysterious and silent cowboy with a certain liking for cows, muttered loudly.

Gannon announced that Taro had been murdered and they should all lock their doors at night and don't trust him because he likes to eat chicken. His neighbor's chicken… The crowd collectively gasped.

**A/N: Hi, I'm Em (short for Emmett6696 but call me Julia 'cause that's who I'm most like.) And I am KatieCat111, the other writer who actually owns the game cartridge. I am most like Sabrina. Julia is a Vaughn fan but Sabrina is an Elliot fan. Julia is an Elliot fan too. We married Elliot 'cause we luuuurve him and when I was at Sab's house (Sab is my nickname for Sabrina) and obsessing over boys in that game, Vaughn didn't like us so we went after Elliot. Plus, we couldn't let Game Julia get Elliot. She already had a heart event with him so we were sworn enemies at the time. Really, we followed her around with an axe and tried to slice her head every time possible for a day. It was fun. ******** Don't bother trying this, 'cause it doesn't work…-Jules (Julia) and Sab. (The nickname Sab was forced upon her) (This is true. I also gave myself the nickname Jules 'cause Julia is too long to type. I don't care that they're the same length…)**


End file.
